


Kinktober 2019 With CheekyTorah

by CheekyTorah



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: This will primarily contain Wolfstar Ship with the odd Drarry and Drarryville and possibly more thrown in.Follower Requests from Tumblr are still open.NOT ALL TAGS ARE FOR EACH CHAPTER! Please view each chapter title, more tags will be added as the month goes on.I will not write noncon, rape, incest, tentacles, plant vine-sex, water sports or scat so that will never be an issue.  (note that I am NOT putting down your kink, I just won't write it myself)





	1. Day 1: Dogging - Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dogging, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Possibly Dubious Consent in that they are having public sex in front of people who do not know and if they knew may not be alright with it.

Sirius and Remus were zipping down a back road on his motorbike. The wind against their faces, dirt flying behind them, it was relaxing. Sirius loved nothing more than to sit back and enjoy the rush, feeling Remus clinging to his waist, his face in the crook of his neck. And at that moment, a thickening bulge pressing against his back.

Sirius smirked as he pulled into the old drive-in, paid for their tickets and zipped into the back row. It was the R-18+ showing for some old horror flick that Remus had wanted to see for weeks. Pulling out a blanket from his pack and casting an ultra discrete cushioning spell, the two settled down to enjoy the film. Remus was nestled between Sirius's legs, his back pressed against Sirius's chest. 

Sirius always tried his best to enjoy the movies they went to see, to focus on the plot and the drama, but having Remus so close always made that an impossibility. Of course, Remus knew that too and the bastard rubbed himself back against Sirius’s cock in a feigned adjustment.

“You’re asking for it, Lupin,” Sirius hissed in Remus’ ear.

“I really am,” Remus chuckled back.

Under the blanket, with a couple only five feet away from them, Sirius slid his hand into Remus's trousers to palm him through his pants. Remus rested his head back against Sirius's shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself while Sirius traced, gripped and smoothed over the line of Remus's hard—and now leaking—cock. 

“There are people right there,” Remus whispered. “You love this, the risk of being caught, people possibly watching us, knowing how dirty you are.”

Sirius shivered at the feeling of Remus's breath on his ear, whispering obscenities. Sirius slipped his fingers under the waistband and was practically salivating over the feel of Remus's throbbing erection. Sirius looked around quickly, eager to see if anyone had noticed.

Most people were focused on the movie, but a younger couple that was sitting to their left looked slightly flushed. The woman was staring right Sirius while her boyfriend had his hand between her legs and up her skirt. They, on the other hand, did not have a blanket to cover them. 

“Look at that, we have an audience and they’ve joined the party,” Remus whispered, grinding back against Sirius.

Sirius pulled and twisted on Remus's cock a few more times, and a muffled groan escaped his lips as he came with long spurts, coating the inside of the blanket. Behind him, Sirius pulled his own cock out and quickly brought himself off, watching the couple beside them—complete strangers—while he too brought his partner to completion. 

Panting quietly Sirius dropped his forehead on Remus's shoulder, twitching in the aftermath of his climax while Remus smoothed his hair and murmured sweet words in his ears.

“Merlin, I love you,” Remus chuckled as he kissed the curve of Sirius's ear.

“Mmm, me too, Moons.”


	2. Day 2: Feet Kink - Draco/Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That foot kink though
> 
> Foot Fetish ×Auror Harry Potter ×Auror Draco Malfoy ×Auror Partners ×Unresolved Sexual Tension ×Pining ×Mutual Pining ×Pining for Draco’s feet ×Harry just really needs those ankles ×movie night ×

Harry sat in his rather large desk, in the rather large office, in the corner of the Auror Department. Though the room was large and his desk was large and he had so much space to put between him and his partner he felt the room was crowded with little air for breathing. It didn’t help that Draco’s pale smooth and pointy ankle could be seen when he crossed one leg over the other. It especially felt hot in that office when Draco would, after a particularly difficult raid, would slip off his shiny black shoes and rub the pads of his pale bare feet.

Harry waited for the days to end, anxiously hoping that Draco didn’t notice how often his eyes would fall on Draco’s feet. The ankles he wanted to touch, the arch he wanted to lick, the toes he wanted to suck on. Harry adjusted him self inconspicuously as he shifted his his feet and forced himself to stare at the same forms he had been trying to fill out for an hour.

“Yours tonight?” Draco drawled from his side of the room.

The question made Harry’s heart skip a beat, his breath catch and his quill to snap against the parchment.

“For movie night?” Draco raised his brow at Harry then turned his eyes to his nails. “I’m assuming Granger will be bringing Weasley? He’s become far more tolerable lately but if he makes another comment about my hair I can’t promise I won’t turn him into a toad.”

Harry grinned, nodding and shifted again, not trusting his own voice.

“I mean, really, I know he hasn’t heard of a comb, much like you I presume, but that doesn’t mean we all should walk about with unkempt appearances.”

“I comb my hair daily, I assure you.”

“Then it’s quite unfortunate that you don’t know how to use it.”

“I’m to understand that you can show me the best,” Harry glances at Draco’s ankle again quickly. “Methods?”

Draco’s smirk spread into a big tooth grin as he looked at Harry. “Oh, Harry, I’m not sure you can handle my…methods.”

Harry choked on the tea he had brought to his lips and Malfoy chuckled before leaving the room in search of Robards.

~*~

Usually, since Harry and Draco had developed a sort of friendship, the group movie nights at Harry’s we’re filled with Hermione, Ron, Luna, Rolf, and Draco. It had been going on for the better part of the past year almost every week.

This week though it was just the Granger-Weasleys, Harry and Draco enjoying ‘Willow’ a muggle movie that was quite an amusing take on magic. Their laughter filled the room, and everyone was so focused they didn’t notice Draco, who was stretched out on the couch beside Harry, lay his feet in Harry’s lap.

Harry noticed.

Merlin, did Harry notice.

He froze, his eyes still glued at the screen unwilling to look down at what was resting comfortably on his thighs. He gripped his beer bottle tighter, and cleared his throat of the lump that had risen there. He kept his eyes trained on the screen but some how could feel eyes burning into him. Draco’s eyes.

“Potter, my feet hurt! Would you be a dear?” He cooed softly, so quietly Harry was sure no one else had heard him.

“Sod off, Malfoy,” Harry emphasized with a smirk but still kept his eyes plastered to the tv.  
Draco chuckled and repositioned his feet slightly, and Harry flinched. He flinched so slightly, he prayed Draco didn’t feel it. Draco’s foot had rubbed very so lightly against Harry’s prick, and the contact. Oh Merlin, the contact was everything.

Harry jumped up and excused himself, making for the loo. He took his time, staring at himself and training his breathing back to normal. After having calmed himself—and adjusted his trousers—he walked out and directly into Draco.

“You sure you don’t need your eyes checked again? Maybe you need stronger glasses?”

“My eyes are fine, Draco, I just didn’t see you.”

“You’ve been on edge all day, is something wrong? Ever since—did my comment about Weasley upset you earlier? You know it’s all in good fun, right?”

“I know.”

Harry shuffled to the side to let Ron into the room and walked towards the kitchen for another beer.  
“So, what is bothering you?”

Harry shook his head before searching for a bottle in the fridge and made a pleased triumphant sound when he found the last one behind the milk. When he stood back up he found Draco, red faced and looking away quickly as to not be caught. Caught doing what exactly? Surely not staring at-at Harry?

“Something bothering you, Draco? You look a bit flushed, maybe a bug?”

Draco hummed in response and slipped back into the tv room.

~*~

Hermione and Ron after the movie, stepping into the Floo with a wave and a promise to see eachother at work. Draco, though, was still stretched out on the couch. He looked beautiful and peaceful. His body relaxed, arms folded and feet-pale beautiful feet-crossed at the ankle. His eyes were closed as if asleep.

Harry stares for longer than what was likely proper. Draco’s long lashes, his aristocratic jaw, soft shaggy hair and plump lips. Harry wanted to touch, taste, lick. Godric, he was so far gone for this man and his perfect feet.

“You’re staring again, Harry.”

Harry glanced up quickly to see piercing grey eyes watching him. Harry rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“I, Er.”

“You’ve been staring at me, well mostly my feet, for months now. Did you know that?”

Harry blushed furiously and nodded from where he stood leaned back against the fireplace.  
“You-you like my feet.” Draco said carefully.  
Harry nodded again, clearing his throat but unable to find words. He watched as Draco stood and walked towards him. As Draco rested his hands against Harry’s chest. As he smiled and looked at Harry under long beautiful gold lashes.

“Just my feet?” Draco asked cautiously.

Their faces were so close, Harry could feel Draco’s breath on his cheek. He closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in an answer he couldn’t articulate. Not with Draco’s hands on his chest, and his body flush against his own.

In seconds they popped into Harry’s bedroom, and Harry had Draco laid out on his bed after vanishing their clothes.

“I better get those back, Potter,” Draco scolded half heartedly.

Kissing again, Harry’s hands explored Draco’s body. The flesh of his nipples, the point of his hips, the firmness of his arse. As Harry prepared him, Draco moaned into his mouth and bucked up against him. He sucked on Harry’s ear and whispered obscene things he wanted to do with Harry.

Harry finally pushed into Draco, the tightness and heat making him groan. He pulled Draco’s leg up against him and kissed his ankle. He trailed open mouthed kissed to his arch and licked a long stripe to Draco’s toes, moaning loudly as he thrust deep inside Draco rhythmically. He sucked each toe into his mouth, playing and tasting each one slowly while he thrust deep and fast. Draco yelled under him, thrashing wontonly overwhelmedand coming undone by all the amazing sensations Harry was bestowing upon his body.

“Harry, oh Merlin, yes, fuuu-” Draco moaned as he met Harry’s every thrust with his own, coming all over his own chest.

Harry tasted each toe on Draco’s other foot, imagining Draco rubbing his foot all over his leaking cock, and exploded his orgasm deep inside Draco. He fell to the side and Draco pulled him up against him. Both breathing heavily, they grinned at each other.

“Next time, will you put those sexy feet all over my prick?”

“Whatever you want, love.” Draco chuckled and curled himself around Harry before falling asleep.


	3. Day 3: Wax Play/Kink - Remus/Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain play x Wax Kink x Enthusiastic Consent x Coming Untouched x Dom/Sub x Dominate Remus x Submissive Sirius x feather x Aftercare × Established Relationship × Safewords × Butt Plugs × Anal Plug × Sex Toys Under Clothing ×

Sirius was propped up on his forearms, starkers with his arse in the air. The room was comfortably warm and the silk sheets cool on his skin. He huffed a breath, blowing the strands of hair that had fallen in his eyes away, and peered around in front of him. The room was dimly lit by only the fire in the corner and a single candlestick on the end table. The two flames cast shadows over the walls that danced with the flames.

His lover sat in a chair across from him, watching Sirius; quietly assessing his expression, his skin, his position, his everything. Sirius shifted and his skin prickled with anticipation. Remus’ eyes were blown wide with desire as he watched Sirius get more anxious by the minute.

“This is what you want?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Sirius responded eagerly.

“What do we say if we want to stop?”

“Banana-Hammock.”

Remus rolled his eyes at the ridiculous word, but Sirius knew it was just ridiculous enough to draw the attention that was needed. He grinned up at Remus, whose lean muscles looked more defined in the glow of the fire.

Remus picked up a feather from beside the candle and walked behind where Sirius couldn’t see him. His voice was soft but firm as he spoke sending shivers down Sirius’ spine.

“You look very pretty, all spread out on display for me.”

Sirius adjusted his knees a little wider wanting to make his dom happy. His breath was already shallow and he could feel Remus’ eyes looking at every inch of him. He had wanted this, needed this rather, all day. Knowing that as long as he was good, as long as he did exactly what Remus wanted him to he would get it, was the only thing keeping him going with a large plug in all day at work. A plug still nestled deep inside him, the end rested on his rim with a bright red gem.

“You did exactly as I asked today, I’m really glad to see that,” Remus said softly as he spread his hand out over the flesh of one arse cheek. “I cannot wait to give you your reward.”

“I just wanted to make you happy, Sir. Please sir, can you make it hurt so good?”

“Shhh, don’t worry pup, we will get there. Patience.”

“Yes, sir!”

Remus bent over Sirius, without touching him in any way, and whispered close to his ear so his breath ghosted over his skin.

“I just love to watch you fall apart for me.”

Sirius trembled and whimpered in response. Remus then trailed the feather over the knobs of his spine slowly, eliciting full-body twitches from Sirius. As quickly as the sensation began, it was over and his body was humming with eagerness. After a few moments, the feather returned, stroking his length and back across his crease. Sirius squirmed and Remus chuckled from behind him.

“Please, Sir.”

“Please, Sir, what?”

“Please, Sir, I need it.”

Sirius felt breath on his arse and jerk when Remus bit him lightly before kissing the area. He pulled away and muttered under his breath. Sirius watched as the lit candle floated over him and closed his eyes waiting, wanting, needing.

The first splash of pain engulfed him, filling his senses and wracked his body with shivering vibrations. He felt his prick twitch, and gooseflesh spread over his body from neck to toes. He bit his lip to repress the moan welling up in his chest.

The second splash hit his shoulders in a line of painful pleasure, making his toes curl. He gripped the sheets and stretched his spine longer to absorb the feeling of his body trembling with delight. Nothing felt this good.

The third splash was the biggest so far. It went in lazy streaks over his lower back. He bucked back into the pain and moaned quietly. Sirius’ cock throbbed and leaked on the sheets. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but he knew he had to wait. Needed permission.

The fourth and fifth splashes went over each arse cheek and Sirius whimpered, pushing his face into the sheets. He begged for more. Begged to be touched, to be stroked to completion but Remus admonished him for asking for more than he had earned.

“You only get what you deserve, pup. You’ll have plenty of time to earn more another time.”

Remus then flicked the plug still lodged inside him, causing Sirius to cry out from overstimulation.

More wax was poured over Sirius, each drip causing him to get closer and closer to the edger. Sirius was panting, gasping, gripping the sides of the bed. He was completed undone, his aching cock dripping and back almost completely covered. He could only assume his skin was a beautiful piece of art at the moment, proudly displaying every moan, every need for more.

The next splash hit his upper thigh, and the sensitive untouched area brought the pain Sirius needed. Remus pulled the plug out, pressing against it his bundle of nerves inside as he tugged. Sirius jerked forward, he felt his body tense and relax as the warm pleasure took hold and he came in long strips over the sheets. He fell to the side, completely wrecked, body still trembling from the aftershocks of climax and pain. He felt his breath slow and soon his heart too.

Remus wandlessly vanished the mess and the hardened wax on his body. He then lay down beside Sirius and pushed his sweaty hair off his face. Sirius took in Remus’ soft smile and snuggled closer to him.

“I’m going to put a bit of salve in your back first, then we can sleep if that’s alright?”

“Mmmm.” Was all Sirius could say, completely worn out from their play as he felt Remus’ gentle touch against his back.

He loved Remus so much. He loved the dominance, the willingness to try new things, the understanding of what he needed but most of all he loved this. That they could lay together after, Remus would fuss over him and take care of him. The end of playing would mean there would be tenderness, love and reassurance. It was a perfect balance. It may not be typical, but it was perfect for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To view day four: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981024


	4. Day 5&6: Mutual Masturbation & Chastity Device - Draco/Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco knew the likelyhood that the seat next to the saviour had remained empty every single Saturday since was, well, slim to say the least. Though every Saturday, there it was, empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutual masturbation x Chastity Device x cock cage x smutty fluff x getting together
> 
> Inspired by the Drarry Discord October Writers Challenge  
“Snake” 
> 
> For day four check out my story titled The Bite for Day 4: Creature Kink - Remus/Sirius

Draco smirked as he walked into the room, eying the empty chair he usually sits in each Saturday night. He could say he wasn’t sure why this became a routine, but he’d be lying. He found the kink club a few months ago, and the only seat had been beside the same man who sat in it right then. Of course, Draco knew the likelyhood that the seat next to the saviour had remained empty every single Saturday since was, well, slim to say the least. Though every Saturday, there it was, empty.

So Draco parked himself down, got comfortable and took in the view. A honey blond was naked, spread out and on display. His pale skin flushed with desire, his knees pulled against his chest. His large, thick, pink cock was encased in a shiny metal device that was fashioned like the head of a snake. Draco smiled and looked over at Potter. His dark heavy cock was already out and he was slowly pulling on it as he sat comfortably beside Draco.

Draco palmed at his cock watching Potter entranced as usual, by his beauty. Fucking Potter, those eyes, that arse AND he was hung. It was sinful. Draco groaned and quickly pulled his own cock and turned to watch the blonde upfront.

The man had a large purple dildo charmed to be pushing in and out of him, his hands pulling on his nipples, as his caged cock was prevented him from growing harder.

It was bloody hot and Draco’s cock leaked and throbbed as he felt himself get closer to the edge. Feeling eyes on him Draco turned to lock eyes with Potter. He looked entranced, pulling ruthlessly on himself as he watched Draco’s every expression and not the scene in which they all supposedly came for.

Draco’s eyes darted between Potters sizeable and gorgeous cock, and his beautiful eyes. Merlin, he was surely fucked. He wanted to be, bloody hell, he needed that cock inside himself. Draco moaned loudly, tearing his eyes away from Potters as he let his head fall back and his eyes closed while he came hard in long spurts over his fist and the floor. Vaguely he heard similar moans and peaked over to see Potter slouching in his seat twitching through his own aftershocks.

A smug smile spread over Draco’s face as he felt Potters wandless magic flow over him and clean them both. He tucked himself away -!; glanced over to see Potter grinning at him.

“I think it’s high time I buy you a drink, Malfoy.”


	5. Day 7: Rimming/Ass Worship - Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy was ridiculously attractive, if he did say so himself, and he knew beauty when he saw it. So when Harry Potter showed up at the ministry, wearing the tight trousers likely picked out by someone with actual style, Dracos jaw hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rimming x arse worship x coming untouched x cuddling x 
> 
> For @RockMarina

Merlin. That arse. He could stare at it all day. An arse that fine was, quite literally, his wettest dream. Draco could hardly want for anything but, that arse.

Draco Malfoy was ridiculously attractive, if he did say so himself, and he knew beauty when he saw it. So when Harry Potter showed up at the ministry, wearing the tight trousers likely picked out by someone with actual style, Dracos jaw hit the floor. It looked as if Potters arse was sculpted by an artist. He had no idea that such a thing of beauty had been hiding away under oversized jeans and t-shirts for all the time he had known Potter. And it wasn’t like Draco hadn’t looked. Merlin, Pansy never let him live down how often he looked.

Now here he was, an unspeakable, sitting with his coworkers watching Potter sway on stage with Weasley singing some awful muggle song on the Kar-ee-okay machine. He had been dragged there of course by Pansy who had been dating the she-Weasel for six horrid months. Six months he had to hear sordid details and even walk in on the two in HIS flat.

But that was of no matter, not when Potter was on stage in those tight muggle jeans called ‘skinnies’ Draco recalled. As the song ended and Potter was leaving the stage Draco leered. He truly couldn’t help it. What was the man thinking anyways, showing up looking so delicious?

“Hey Draco! Stop eye fucking Harry!” The she weasel screeched from across the room and doubled over in laughter with his so called best friend.

Draco would have turned a furious scarlet colour, probably down to his collar bone, but he was already a few drinks in and some how managed to remain calm and simply wink when Potter glanced curiously in his direction. He gave Potter another once over as The man stared at him before turning back to his coworkers. They had been talking about something to do with a new policy that is moving forward but he hadn’t been paying much attention. Any, in fact.

He went to sip his drink but it was empty and decided it was more important to stay less than sober than it was to listen to some of the garbage Lewis was spewing, and made his way to the bar.

“You know, we could go and you could get a lot more than a look.” A raspy voice chuckled into his ear.

Okay, Draco had to admit, there might be only one thing better than Potters arse. His mouth whispering in his ear, his breath against his neck, his hands on his waist. Gods, Draco must be asleep, passed out in the street, there was no way Harry-Bloody-Potter had his hands gripping his waist right now.

“Then take me home and show me what I’ve been thinking about for months.” Draco said boldly to Potter.

Potter smirked, and with a raised brown lead Draco out of the pub where they popped away.

~*~

So that’s how they came to be here, Potter with his knees pulled to his chest, muttering curses and calling out to a muggle god while Draco was quite literally worshipping his body.

He had started with kissing him, how breath hot, lips tasting of whiskey, tongue wet and smooth against his own. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down his neck and over his collarbone. He licked and suckled one nipple till Potter jerked with desire, and then he went to his other nipple.

Soon Draco licked and bit his way down Potter’s body til he was kissing his inner thigh and pushing Potters legs up till his feet rest against Draco’s shoulders.

“No, knees up higher, Potter,” Draco scowled at him playfully and Potter did as he was told, intrigued.  
Draco took in the sight with a pleased look, genuinely overjoyed at having Potter warm, naked and spread open waiting for him. Merlin, he must have done something good to deserve this, and Draco had no clue what it was. He settled down on the bed comfortably, and inhaled the dark musky scent that was Harry Potter.

Merlin. He smelled amazing. Draco laved at his balls, sucking each one in and rolling them over his tongue before popping them out and then trailing a hot wet stripe over Potter’s perinium. Then his tongue dipped lower, circling the tight muscled opening. Potter—Harry—gasped, looking down and meeting Draco’s gaze, a mix of hunger and awe in his eyes. Draco went back at his task, licking and circling the furrowed hole. Merlin, he really was as delicious as Draco thought. Spicy soap, sweat and just Harry. Draco moaned, rutting slightly against the mattress as he nipped at the puckered skin. Draco felt Harry jerking and shaking, and pressed his forearm across Harrys hips, holding him in place. He moaned loudly instead.

“Oh fu- Draco, ahhh God’s, uhhh that’s amazing-” Harry babbled between desperate moans. “Oh, Yes, please! Draco, Please!”

Draco hummed happily and sucked at Harry’s rim, eliciting a whimper and more mutters of approval. He pointed his tongue and breached the tight muscles and after an initial tense response, Harry relaxed and let Draco thrust his tongue in and out, circling and sucking every so often and pulling more cries of pleasure from Harry.

“Oh god, Draco I want-,” Harry broke off to whimper and bite down a scream before he continued. “Please, Draco I want to come. God please.”

“But your arse is too delicious.” Draco admitted when he pulled away to look at Harry, inserting a finger to massage just inside Harry’s rim teasing him while he spoke. “I can’t get enough Harry, I could listerallt eat you out all night long. In fact, I think I will.” And Draco went back to his meal.

“Oh fuck!” Harry groaned, dropped his head back and draping his arm over his eyes. “You’re already aaaahhhh making me ahhh mental, god Draco ahh! I’m literally begging you to fuck me!”

“Mmmmm” Draco hummed.

“Oh, oh, oh, shit.”

Draco felt Harry thrust against his tongue as it drove deeper inside him. Draco couldn’t get enough: the taste, the feel, how Harry obviously loved it! Merlin, Draco was about ready to ruin his trousers. He didn’t even want to fuck Harry tonight, maybe another night if he had the chance. For now though, he just wanted to make Harry come without even touching his cock. Batting away Potters hands from trying to fondle himself, Draco slipped a finger in beside his tongue and stroked the small mound inside. Spurring a strangled moan from Harry as he thrust down on Dracos tongue and finger. Draco was close, pressed himself against the mattress he tumbled over and came hard in his pants, definitely ruining his trousers and not giving a damn about it.

Drsco pulled out and circled and sucked and locked some more. Before he drove his tongue as deep as possible and flicked it around inside. The sensation drove Harry over the edge, Draco felt him still before jerking up and exploding all over his chest and stomach. He teitxhed repeatedly through the after shock as Draco pulled away and kissedbuo his body and settled beside him, snuggling close and tucking his nose in the crook of Harrys neck.

“that was, the best thing I’ve ever-, fuck-.” Harry said breathlessly.

With a flick of his wrist, Draco felt Harrys magic wash over him Scourgifying them both of sweat and come. Harry rolled over and pulled Draco against his chest and wrapped them both in the duvet.

”Next time, you better fuck me.” He murmured into Draco’s hair as they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Day 8&9: Stretching kink/Toy Kink - Wolfstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
Sex toys

“Remus, please!” Sirius begged. He felt the plug that Remus had slid inside him pulsing slowly.

“Please what?”

“Please, Ah, please stretch me, oh! I need it.” sirius panted as he lay back on the couch in the sitting room.  
Remus trailed his finger down Sirius’ chest and along his length. Sirius shivered. He watched Remus flick his wand silently and the pulsing plug widened slowly.

Sirius groaned, the burn was wonderful, the feeling of being stretched and full was something he craved. He didn’t always need to be stretched so largely all the time but he’d never say no either.

Sirius groaned and shook as he was stretched impossibly wider and then it stopped, continuing to vibrate deep inside against his prostate. Remus took both their cocks in hand, pulled hard and fast, panting and moaning in tandem with Sirius.

Sirius saw white and suddenly they were coming, coating Remus’ hand and cock, their spunk mixing and quickly cooling to a tacky mess that Remus banished away.

The plug quickly went back to size and Remus removed it before coating a healing salve over Sirius’ swollen rim. Sirius hummed happily and then they were kissing and snuggling into the comfy old couch.

“Merlin, I love you,” Sirius mumbled into Remus chest as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Day 10: Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For OTPShipper598
> 
> Praise kink x rutting x grinding x sexual content x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels a bit odd when Malfoy praises him

Auror Training was crap, Ron who Harry had hoped would be his partner was paired with Spinet, and Harry got Malfoy. It wasn’t like Malfoy was all that bad anymore, he was still the conceited, snarky bitch he always was, but he had become considerably less of an arsehole in the past two years since the end of the war.

Harry huffed in annoyance as Malfoy continued to prattle I’m about one thing or another as Harry day waiting. They were supposed to be going to meet with Robards, but of course Malfoy was flirting with that brunette again.

”Malfoy! Come on, we don’t have all day. Show off your feathers later,” Harry snapped.

Malfoy glared and raised his chin “I’m not a bird Potter.

They left the training grounds and headed back towards the Auror offices, passing locker rooms and break rooms along the way. Harry tried to fight the feeling that he shouldn’t be annoyed at Malfoy and his ‘friend’. It was only that Harry wanted to get the meeting over with. He had a date with his bed tonight.

“Just want to go home,” Harry muttered darkly. “You can go back and flirt when we’re done.”

“Oh please, Potter. That’s hardly flirting. I know you’re auror skills are better at recognizing details than that. Come now.”

“Did you just, actually, pay me a compliment?” Harry smirked ignoring the heat he felt in his cheeks.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Malfoy sniffed before they fell silent and walked into Robards office.

~*~

Their first raid together, a year later, went perfectly. Where Harry swerved left, Draco veered right. They were perfectly in tune with one another after training, their own skill sets and the new ones learned making them the perfect pairing. Draco was calculating and careful where Harry was brute force and risky, but it worked. Harry was glad he had Draco by his side.

Breathing heavily, coming down from the rush of adrenaline, Harry rest against an alley wall as Spinet and Ron popped away with the perp, leaving Draco and Harry analyze the scene. Look for any evidence and look for any compromised muggles.

“Well done, Potter. I must say, that was quite the effort. I can see why you are an Auror after all.”

Harry flushed, “Fuck off, Malfoy.”

~*~

6 months after their first mission and Harry is in the hospital.

“You are truly magnificent, Potter. I’d probably be dead if not for you. You are a good man.”

Harry shivered slightly, Draco didn’t miss the reaction.

~*~

Two years after they had done their first mission together…

Hary pushed Draco up against an alley wall. He was sick and tired of the poncy gits mouth. Just going on and on. He infuriated Harry. He just wanted to shut him up. His lips crashed against Malfoys and it became heated and desperate. Malfoy flips them and suddenly Malfoy has Harry against the wall, and he can feel the hard press of Malfoys knee against his half hard cock.

Harry groans, and bucks against him, Merlin he wants him. Malfoy sucks bruises on his neck as Harry’s cock thickens and throbs. Malfoy trails kisses to his ear, licking the lobe and whispers,

“Such a needy little slut, god you are gorgeous Harry. Writhing under me like a good boy.”

Harry moans.

“I bet you’d be good at sucking My cock wouldn’t you, Harry. You’re so good at being the best at everything, I bet you’d be the best cock sucker. Bet you’d love it too.”

Harry ruts against Malfoy in jerky motions, giving him the friction he needs to.

“Fuuu- Malfoy I’m gunna-”

“Good boy, come for me.” Malfoy whispers roughly as he rubs their erections together in a rough stroke.

They both came with a shout, Harry shivering and jerking with the aftershocks.

Merlin, Malfoy has such a filthy mouth.


	8. Day 11: Lingerie Kink - Drarryville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triad x lingerie kink x men wearing lingerie x wanking x masturbation x anal sex x threesome x established relationship x fluffy smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville is the luckiest bloke alive.

Neville made a beeline for the bathroom when he got home. He was covered in burrs, grass and dirt, so the hot water was calling his name.

“I’m home!” He called out as he ducked into the bathroom, turned on the water and stripped down. He poked his head back out and yelled. “Can one of you tossers get me a towel please?” Then stepped under the biting spray of hot water mixed with eucalyptus and mint.

It paid to be a wizard, Neville thought to himself as he slicked back his honey blonde hair. He began to loose himself in the heat and his thoughts as he washed away the day’s dirt.

“Here you go, wanker,” a posh drawl surprised him.

Draco put the towel on the counter and pushed back the curtain to look in at him appraisingly.

“Mmm, hurry up and come play,” he winked and turned away giving Neville a beautiful view of black lace knickers and a matching boustier laced up his delicate spine. Neville groaned as his cock twitched with interest. He was definitely finished with his shower now.

Wrapping the towel low on his hips, Neville wandered into the large bedroom with the double king size bed. The walls were a crimson red a stark contrast against the plush bed with black silk sheets. The scene that was there for Neville to feast on made him feel like the luckiest bloke in the world.

Harry was laid back on the bed, starkers. His dark skin tight over large toned muscles, his heavy, thick cock resting against his hip. Draco was hovering over him, knees on either side of Harry’s hips, arse in the air. Draco was licking up Harry’s chest while Harry muttered obscenities to him and gripped Draco’s hips.

Neville leaned against the doorframe and watched, feeling his arousal pool in his groin as his boyfriends touched and kissed eachother. Merlin, he was lucky for sure.

“You going to keep watching or play with us, love?” Harry asked with a rough gravely voice. He looked over and Neville could feel Harry’s eyes trail greedily over his hard-muscled chest and down to the trail of hair that disappeared under the towel sat on his hips. “Draco, go bring him over here. I just love to watch you strut around in those knickers.”

Draco smirked as he walked towards Neville, he wrapped one arm around Neville shoulders and the other pulled the towel until it fell in a heap around his feet. Draco pressed Neville’s hard cock between then and kissed Neville deeply.

“Welcome home.” He whispered and smiled fondly at Neville before walking himself backwards and pulling Neville with him.

“Did you have a good day, love?” Harry asked as he stared at Dracos knicker covered arse and pulled lazily at his dark red length.

“Mmm, better now. So great to come home to you two. Especially like this,” he eyed Draco. “Merlin, Draco, I cannot get enough of you in this outfit.”

Neville pushes Draco on his back and stared down at Draco before rubbing his leaking cock over the lace and shivering. Draco turned over and arched his back, giving Neville a beautiful view of a lace covered hole, and the slender shape of his back under the lace ties of his boustier. He pulled on his cock and rubbed the precome from the tip over Draco’s arse.

“I want to watch Harry take you just like this. And then I want to come all over that pretty little outfit of yours.”

Draco moaned and nodded furiously as Harry crawled up behind him. Harry Kissed Neville quickly and grinned at him when he slapped Neville’s arse and squeezed it before he lined up behind Draco. Yep, lucky. Neville repeated to himself.

“Godric, I love you two,” Harry groaned as he buried himself deep inside Draco.

Neville loved to see Draco in those knickers, the feel of the silk or lace fabrics against his cock would send shudders through his body. Sometimes he wore some, he had a special red pair in the back of his pants drawer. Sometimes Harry wore a thong for him. It all drove Neville mad with want.

He gazed down hungrily at Dracos body, clad in the black delicate fabric. He watched as Harry came, filling Draco and he bucked forward as he too exploded, ropes of white decorating the black. It was a beautiful sight, Draco and Harry completely wrecked, a sweaty heap smiling up at him. Harry waved his hand, instantly vanishing Draco’s lingerie and cleaning them up . Then he pulled Neville down between him and Draco and the two curled into him on either side.

“Missed you both,” Neville murmured tiredly.

He was so lucky.


	9. Day 12: Cuckolding - Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuckolding x cuckold x voyeurism x anal sex x wanking x older characters x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really made Harry crazy

Thirty-five. He was thirty-five, he had three kids and was divorced. He should have better control of himself. Or a lowered libido from age. Something.

Merlin, but the man made Harry crazy. So crazy that he was reduced to a trembling mess. Draco just would flirt with these men in the office, he’d talk about his shags in bar loos. Even gave Harry a picture of him sucking a cock. It made Harry crazy, Godric, and SO turned on it was ridiculous.

Harry sat at the bar of a muggle club, sipping whiskey and watching. Merlin he loved to watch Draco work his magic, loved to watch him in his element. Harry knew how hard it was to resist that body, resist the sway of Draco’s hips, and silkiness of his hair fanned out over a pillow.

Harry didn’t get jealous, he never felt worried Draco would leave him or do anything that wasn’t agreed upon. Harry just enjoyed watching and knowing that his Draco was enjoying himself. That his husband was getting fucked hard, knowing he’d hear all about it when Draco fucked him shortly after. The best part was being told how good it was or how much better Harry was.

Harry felt himself harden uncomfortable in his trousers as he watched a man with long dark curls pulling Draco roughly against him. Watched as Draco ground his arse and hips back against the man, practically fucking him right there on the dance floor. Draco’s eyes locked with Harry’s and he smirked as the stranger palmed at Draco’s cock. Draco whispered into the burly man’s ear and the two slipped off the dance floor heading to the loo.

Harry waited a few minutes, knowing full well how long it would take for Draco to be bent over the sink. First he’d sucked the man’s cock and slip a condom on with his teeth and tongue. Harry shivered with anticipation as he made his way to the loo. Draco would say he locked it, but he didn’t. They had planned this one. Harry wanted to watch tonight. Draco would tell him he was married to a dirty cuckold, and how his husband wanted to watch Draco getting fucked, and Harry would walk in.

“God, i would fuck you so good for your man, beautiful,” the stranger cooed. Harry could hear him from just outside the door. He slipped inside and locked it behind him.

In seconds Harry’s cock was out and he was pulling on it hard and fast with a little twist at the end. Harry jerked forward slightly watching Draco, his hands against the mirror a look of pure enjoyment in his eyes. Harry liked knowing that Draco enjoyed it. That Draco liked getting fucked. By anyone. By everyone.

“Fuuu-” Harry groaned as he felt himself teetering on the edge. He wanted to wait. Wanted to watch Draco come all over the sink.

When Draco finally did his legs trembled and his back hit the wall behind him. He pulled his trousers up quickly and slumped down breathing heavily as he came down from bliss. He watched as Draco did the same.

The stranger slipped out soon with a little “call me” to both Draco and Harry, with a little wink at Harry as he left.

“Well he just ruined his chance to get a call back, hitting on my husband. How dare he.” Draco pouted as he crawl into Harry’s lap.

Harry chuckled and combed his fingers through Draco’s hair. 

Merlin, he loved this man.


	10. Day 13: Glove Kink - Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glove kink x masturbation x accidental voyeurism x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco just couldn’t help himself

Draco watched the Gryffindors finish their excited jumping and cheering after their final win for the school year. Grumbling to himself about another lost cup, he watched at Coach Flint sent the Slytherins to the locker room, soon followed by the Gryffindors being herded there by Coach Potter. The two coaches exchanged pleasantries, and then with a friendly bumping of fists, Flint followed after the crowds, likely making his way towards his personal chambers for a much needed shower.

Of course, Potter left with all the scattered brooms and case full of Quidditch balls, whipped around the pitch depositing items where they belonged as Draco slowly made his way fro the stands where the other professors sat with the Headmistress during the school matches. Draco watched transfixed as Potter went about fixing the footrest for one of the school brooms, his leather clad hands working meticulously with the tools he kept in his dufflebag. If Draco drooled a bit, Potter was too busy to notice.

“Good match, Potter, I do believe Gryffindor had the best players this year since our years.”

“They were amazing!” Potter agreed still focused on the broom. “Never been- Prouder! Ha!” He cheered as he finished fixing the broom and it too joined the rest in the shed.

Potter grabbed his bag and waited for Draco to fall in step with him. He ran his fingers with his messy hair and Draco shivered. Those strong, masculine, long fingers, wrapped in smooth leather; Draco wondered what they felt like running through his hair, down his spine, over his thick hard-

“So, are you excited for the end of the year? Two whole months of a break from kids, time to stock up on those potions you love making!” Harry grinned.

Draco hoped his heated cheeks were not so noticeable, but he knew his pale skin meant the contrast was unremarkable. There was no way Potter couldn’t see it. When Draco blushed he went bright red from the tips of his ears right past his sternum. He cleared his throat and not trusting his voice, simply nodded.

Harry stopped, suddenly in front of Draco blocking his path, and cupped Draco’s cheek.

“Are you alright? You looked flushed, was it the sun? I know you don’t do well in the heat.”

“Sod off, Potter! I’m fine.” Draco snapped, but it had smconsiderably less venom than it had when they were school boy rivals. Now, 8 years later, they were something close to friends. His concern was sweet, if a little unsettling. He shuddered at the feel of soft leather against his chin, imagining much dirtier places he’d rather Potter touch him with those gloved hands.

“Sure, Draco, whatever you say.”

Draco followed Potter into the now empty locker room, watching as he cleared the rooms of dirty towels and candy wrappers. Sending the linen to the Elf laundry rooms, and then settled on a bench as he began to remove his boots to swap out for his ratty old trainers that Draco hated.

“Honestly Potter, you really need new footware.”

“I like these, they are all the rage in the muggle world. Converse are a big deal you know.”

“No, I can’t say I do.” Draco sniffed and Potter laughed heartily.

As Potter began to remove his gloves Draco watched, unable to look away. His eyes following the movement of the leather slipping away from skin and resting on the wood of the bench. Finally his eyes found their way back to Potters and He gave Draco a curious look before he gathered his things and went to leave.

“I’ll see you around, Draco!” He called and the door swung shut, leaving Draco alone in the locker room.

Alone, with a pair of leather Potter-smelling gloves but two feet away from him.

Draco cast silencing and locking charms on the doors. He sat down on the wooden bench and picked up the soft gloves, running the smooth hardy fabric over his fingers. He shivered, as he slipped on on his hand, it was a bit big on his, Potters hands were wider than his slender digits. He pulled down his trousers and pants in one swift motion, to admire the contrast of dark brown gloves against the pale rosy tinted skin of his hard length.

Merlin, he was hard. He trailed a leather-clad finger over the biggest vein, and felt his cock throb and leak a drop of pre-come over the ruddy head. His whole body shivered as he settled down on his back over the bench and pulled gently over the glans. He moaned softly, thinking about Potters hands in those gloves, caressing his cock, pinching his nipples and it wasn’t long till Draco was on the edge.

“Potter-“ he groaned as he continued to stroke his cock and his hips bucked upwards into his fist.

He imagined Potter bending him over, opening him up, loosening his entrance with those gloves on before burying himself to the hilt. Then slapping his arse as he thrust into his hard and fast. The image in his mind made Draco tumble over the edge and he came all over himself with a shout of Potters name.

Once he had cleaned himself and the gloves up, he held the gloves tightly in his hands and decided to bring them back to Potter. He turned towards the door to find the man himself red-faced and pupils blown wide, standing in the door way.

“I just, Uhm, came back for my gloves,” Potter mumbled at Dracos angry and similarly flushed face. “To be fair, your locking charms are shite. You should, Uhm, work on that.”

Draco threw the gloves at Potter and marched towards the door, before turning back suddenly a question burning in his throat. Unable to ask: how long Potter had been standing there, how much had he heard, had he seen anything at all, he scowled and stormed away.


	11. Lingerie and Praise - Drarry Follower Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie x Praise kink x Anal Sex x Magical Prep x
> 
> Catching up on some of my follower requests
> 
> Anon request: “ Drarry, Lingerie + Praise kink, Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco would look forward to Ministry Gala’s more if people cared more about the traditions he holds dear.

Draco thrummed his fingers on the table, glancing around the ministry ball room. He truly hated these events, so little respect for tradition as people tossed their bodies around without care for proper dancing.  
“You’re scowling again,” Harry whispered in his ear. Draco shivered.

“These plebians don’t know how to dance, it makes me wonder why I spent years learning to waltz and other traditional wizarding dances when no one else even bothers to learn them.”

“Let’s show them how it’s done then,” Harry presses a hand to Dracos back and lead him into the dance floor.

“Please, Potter, you don’t know how to dance any better than a rodent in a tutu,” Draco smirked.

“I know how to follow where you lead,” Harry smiled broadly and put his hand on Dracos shoulder as sensual slow classical music began to float through the room. Draco pulled Harry flush against him, pressing his hand to Harry’s hip and giving it a gentle squeeze, and then they began to move.

“You’re so good at that,” Draco said as he guided Harry around the dance floor. “So good for me, Harry.”

Harrys cheeks pinked and he smiled bashfully. Draco grinned and went on.

“You are so handsome, my good boy.”

Harry shivered and Draco felt a small twitch of Harry’s length against his own. Draco smirked and continued the dance.

“So graceful, Harry, you were made to dance. I wish I could show you off in those lacey knickers you are wearing under your trousers.” Draco cooed softly in Harry’s ear and delighting in trembling he was rewarded. “I’d dance you around, show them all what they are missing.”

“Draco,” Harry breathed. “Please.”

“The way you beg for my cock, Harry, it’s so sexy. You are so made for my cock,” Draco dipped Harry as the song came to an end and was blessed by the view of a flushed and wanting Harry, looking up at him with dark eyes.

Draco dragged him off the dance floor and down the corridor just outside the ball room. He shoved Harry into an empty meeting room and cast a few locking and silencing charms. He pressed Harry, face first again the wall and stripped him quickly of his trousers. The green lace garment underneath made Draco pulse with desire. He cupped Harry’s arse and pulled the panties to the side, revealing Harry’s already prepped and slick hole. Harry grinned over his shoulder, and Dracos eyes flashed with heat. He loved Harry’s use of wandless, wordless magic. It was incredibly sexy.

“So good for me, getting yourself all ready. You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you Harry. Can’t even help yourself can you? I love it, love you tight arse. I love how you feel so perfect around me.”

Harry moaned and pressed back towards Draco silently begging to feel full, to have the hard press of Draco against his prostate. “Please.” He whimpered.

Deaco smirked but pulled out his cock and rubbed the head around Harry’s readied hole, the lingerie still on Harry’s hips but pushed just out of the way so that Draco could enjoy the view as he fucked Harry.

“I love how you beg, you sound so sexy. You are so perfect, so handsome, so good. You want to be good for me don’t you?” When Harry nodded and moaned Draco continued and pressed inside with a slow thrust. “I love how you take my cock, made for it Harry, made to take my cock so beautifully.”

Harry groaned and thrust his hips back in time with Draco. Harry pulled on his leaking cock as Draco drove into him over and over. Mumbled words between them both lost in the sounds of ecstasy as they both reached and fell over the edges of their passion.

Sweaty and sated they pressed together, a cleaning charm prickling over them, leaving them both to catch their breath and pull on their clothing. Harry smiled at Draco warmly as Draco smoothed his hair and pressed chaste kisses to his temple and forehead.

“I love you, Harry.”

Harry hummed in response and nuzzled into Dracos neck.


End file.
